<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fics I'll never finish: Nº 2 by Azuro1122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869113">Fics I'll never finish: Nº 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122'>Azuro1122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics I'll never finish [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Liaric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series of stories I'm 97% sure I'll never write more for.</p>
<p>Some are rough drafts, some are actual wips, a couple are just vague ideas of the plot and world of the story.</p>
<p>Maybe someday I'll pick them up again but for now this is all anyone's getting...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Cartman/Liane Cartman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics I'll never finish [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186961</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fics I'll never finish: Nº 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fuck Yeah! Take it all!” The incessant wet sound of their skin smacking together hard was as loud as their mouns and grunts of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Eric! Ahh! You're gonna make me cum again!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fat boy sped up his thrusts then, the smug grin on his face threatened to give in to an uncontrolled mess under the sensations making his whole body boil with lust “Do it! Cum again for me. You love my fat cock plowing you huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I love how hard you fuck me! Ohhhh!!!” The woman shuddered and obviously came hard once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric felt her tightening around him which pushed the boy over his limit. Thrusting one last time so hard that he pushed the woman forward on the bed, his hot cum started spilling inside her. Eric felt her insides milking him and growled loudly before his orgasm ended and he fell down with a huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god… That was so good… But you should have worn a condom poopsie” Liane looked down to her son, feeling his cock still twitching a bit inside her while still panting after her sixth orgasm of the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fat brunet lazily looked up and scoffed “Why? It's not like you're gonna get pregnant again when already carrying one…” Eric slowly slipped out of his mother and laid beside her, wiping the sweat off his forehead “Besides, I want to enjoy your pussy as much as I can before I can't use it anymore until the baby is born”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re still in time to stop it If you want…” Liane wrapped her arm around Eric, cradling him against her chest. He always got cuddly after sex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked up and frowned a bit “I told you already that I don't” He then smirked “Besides you could charge more now since some guys really dig fucking pregnant women”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman sighed and shook her head “Yes, but then it would be at least a couple months before I can get to work again. And with taking care of a baby I'll have even less time to do it later”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have that covered already mom” Eric rolled his eyes, he hated to repeat himself. But then his expression softened and looked at his mother with a bit of concern “You don't want to have it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liane sighed again, this time smiling a bit at her son “I do. I think this is the only time I haven't been against having a baby since when I was pregnant with you. But are you sure you're okay with this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not bothered by having a younger sibling, it can be fun to have a little minion all for myself” Eric smiled too and lowered his head onto his mother's breasts again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liane snorted and ruffled his hair “I thought you had butters for that already”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… But now at least I'm sure this one will actually have a brain” Eric caresed his mother's belly softly “And no ordinary brain either but the best there is. They're gonna have my genes after all…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That Saturday afternoon the sun shined bright and the air was fresh but not unbearably cold like it was usual in South Park. It seemed even the weather accompanied Eric's good mood. Things were going great for the chubby teen. He was doing well in school despite him making the bare minimum effort which gave him the chance to get into a good college later and had the added benefit of making Kyle boil with rage when the ginger had to melt his brain down to get the same grades Eric had. Of course that was his own fault for picking the same classes Eric had out of competitiveness when everyone knew Eric had it easy when it came to languages and words in general. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aside from that, Eric also was sure to be the only guy in their grade to be having all the sex he wanted everyday. And really good sex too, since his mother was renowed to be the best in that field probably in the whole state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And despite what he could say to his ‘friends’ at school, Eric was really looking forward to the birth of his sibling. Who would also be his own kid. The brunet wasn't sure yet how he felt about being a father this early in his life, or even being a father at all. And with the added issue of having a child with his own mother too. Still, it felt fitting for him. Eric hated people in general. They were all lying, backstabbing bitches who only wanted to take advantage of him in his book so if he was going to have a kid then it was right it would be with the only person he actually cared about aside from himself. And he had grown to love his mother, actually love her and not just say it to get something, in the last couple of months. Not only they spent awesome moments together in bed, or in any other part of the house or even outside. But their sex had also brought them together in other ways. With Liane being more attentive to his actual needs and not just pampering him to get him out of her way. In turn Eric had seen she was a kind person despite her flaws and he relished in the true affection she showed him now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With so many good things happening to him, Eric really felt that his new venture would go well too. It had to after all since it would be the means of sustent for his family in the upcoming months when his mother wouldn't be able to do her usual job. And If he was successful this might even get his mother out of prostittution for good. Leaving her free to take care of their child and also have a good life without worrying anymore. Eric could tolerate liane whoring herself If it brought money to the house but he had never liked it and always had wanted for his mother to have a regular job like all the other mothers in the town. So now he wanted to make an effort into being him the breadwinner for them. He could be just fifteen but Eric had always been good for business and he needed this to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the way to the place he would use as an office, Eric bought some donuts and a big milkshake at Tweek's. He spotted the other guys there talking about going to the movies. Not one of them even made an attempt to invite him to tag along and he didn't even acknowledge them. For a while now he only talked to his former friends at school when they had to do something together. He still ate lunch with Butters and Kenny everyday but that was pretty much the extent of his social life with his peers. That and the fights in class with Kyle but even that was beginning to be boring for Eric now when he used to live for them. He supposed it was because he had other things to focus on now. Things that were way more rewarding and less conflictive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally setting everything in the space where he used to run his old charity business Eric prepared himself for his first really big job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the connection was set and the extra security measures were prepared, Eric downloaded the file he was meant to translate and began working as quickly as he could. Even If he was naturally good with languages, Eric couldn't afford to botch this since not only his payment and the subsequent future of his household was at stake but also this could get dangerous very fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been translating stuff online for a while already. Quickly getting some jobs that required utmost discretion and no qualms, which were the ones that paid better. At first it was mostly translating bizarre or forbidden porn but soon one contact led to the other and then Eric began doing translations of documents that were clearly for industrial espionage and even some minor military things for questionable foreign agencies and people. Now he had escalated and was at the moment translating a live conversation between two parties that were clearly dealing with national security issues for some eastern european country. The buzzing of the servers around him and his furious typing were the only sounds in the room at the moment. He had set up shop there because he could get all the security equipment he needed and it wasn't his actual home either so he wasn't that worried about being found out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not a lot more to say about this one. The whole thing was going to be pretty quiet even if there would be some more sex scenes and a minor action/intrigue thing because of Eric's work. Mostly it was going to be about Eric dealing his own personal growth, his relationship with Liane and how it affected him and the ones around him and of course some dabbling into how Eric saw himself as a future parent.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>